


100% Real love! (Dylan O’Brien fan fic)

by Dylanloverforever



Category: Amazing Stories - Fandom, American Assassin, Dylan obrien - Fandom, The first time - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Children, F/M, Fame, Fans, Filming, London, Pictures, Romance, Social Media, Teen Wolf, dob, dylan obrien - Freeform, love making, mitch rapp - Freeform, real love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanloverforever/pseuds/Dylanloverforever
Summary: Their love is real!People know but not the fans.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Husband/Wife - Relationship, lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story does have sex in it.

She looked at her twitter feed laughing at some of the tweets that was on her time line. Marie looked up and smiled at the handsome man walking towards her. He smiled back at her as he sat down next to her.   
Marie put her phone away and moved closer to him. She gently put her arm around his shoulder and rubbed her hand throw his hair. She sense him get uneasy and looked at up with a worried smile.   
"What's wrong?" She asked.   
He looked at her and could see she was a bit worried.   
"Look we don't have to, not in public". Marie said looking at him.   
"No it's ok, its just not really used to having this shown me in public". He said. Marie smiled. She understood. His last girlfriend didn't really show much affection to him around other people. Let alone sit with him like Marie did.   
"It's ok, I can not, if you don't want me to, but you are my man, and I love cuddling you". Marie said smiling at him.   
He couldn't help but smile back her. He moved his arm so her head was laying on his chest. Both was still sat up. He wrapped his arms around her. Marie cuddled him tightly. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.   
Both just sat there. He was loving this. He himself was an affection man. So to have someone in his life who didn't mind showing this. Was heartwarming. 

Yes his last relationship he was on edge a-lot of the time.   
But his relationship with Marie was different. She loved cuddling him and showing him affection. She wasn't scared to show people she was his. And he also did the same.   
But both also had a bit of privacy to there relationship the only people who knew where the ones who needed to know. 

You see her man was no other than Dylan o'brien. They meet a while ago and soon began dating.   
The pair spent as much time together as possible. Dylan was over in the uk filming and was here for 8 months. 

They meet when Marie and her friends went to London for a weekend. Marie spent a few hours at the club but left after a few hours. Of course Dylan went with her and they been together since. 

Dylan pulled Marie so she was now sitting on his lap. She looked at him and kissed him. She loved kissing him is lips was so soft. Dylan ran his hands down her back and under her top placing them gently on her skin.   
"Dylan we aren't in the hotel room". Marie said making Dylan moan as he kissed her lips again. She ran her hands throw his hair. 

His cast mates was watching the couple. They could see how gentle both of them was with each other. And smiled to themselves. 

Marie looked at Dylan and sighed to herself. Dylan has to go on set soon to film some stunts. And Marie well she was a bit worried well very worried.   
Dylan looked at her.   
"There is nothing to be worried about, the stunts will be watched". Dylan said.   
"I know I know, but after what happened last time, I am allowed to be worried". Marie said. Looking at the man she loved.   
"I know, look why don't you come with us, you see watch me film and it will put your mind at ease". Dylan said.   
"Are you sure? Am I allowed?" Marie asked.   
She had yet to go on set with him. Not that she didn't want to, but she didn't know she could.   
"Of course, what makes you think I don't want you on set with me?" Dylan asked.   
"It's just you said regarding your last relationship". Marie said looking down.   
"That wasn't me, that was her. I dont want this relationship turning out like my last one, I want you on set with me". Dylan said.   
All Marie could do was pull him in for a long kiss. Just had she did his cast mates walked over.   
"So are you coming on set?" Michael said.   
"Yes, she is, she's a bit worried about the stunts". Dylan said. Looking at Marie.   
They all knew what he was referring too and nodded and smiled as well.  
Marie got off of his lap and put her hoodie on. She picked up her bag She looked at Dylan and smiled at him. 

Both made there way out of the hotel getting into a car that was waiting for them to take them to the location of where some scenes was being filmed.

Once on location Marie looked at the area where they was filming. For some reason it didn't look like London at all.   
"Wow". Was all Marie could say.   
Dylan wrapped his arms around her from behind. Marie turned around in his arms so she was facing him she looked at him smiling. 

"So do you want to come and watch me get my make up done?" Dylan asked  
"Of course". Marie said taking his hand as they both walked over to the trailer where he would be getting his make up done.   
Both entered the trailer, Marie sat down on one chair while Dylan sat down on the other. He took his top off making her eyes wander of his body. She couldn't help but look at him smiling. She took out her phone.   
"Smile". Marie said taking a picture of her gorgeous man. He raised his eyebrows at her.   
"What not my fault your gorgeous". Marie said smiling at him.   
Just then the trailer door opened and closed. A women walked in and looked at Dylan than Marie.   
"Sorry I'm late". She said.   
"This is my girlfriend Marie, Marie this is Sue". Dylan said.   
"Hi, so your the person who he wont shut up about". Sue said smiling. Marie looked at Dylan and laughed. Dylan blushed a few times.   
"Oh really, He's a sweetheart". Marie said winking at Dylan.   
The women watched the two of them and smiled.   
Marie watched how the women made the scar on his shoulder look real. Marie looked at him.   
"Ok leave that for a few minutes, I will be back". Sue said smiling as she left the trailer leaving the two of them alone.

Dylan signalled for Marie to sit on his lap. She sat down facing him. She ran her hands up and down his bare chest. She kissed his lips. Him wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him.   
Soon they had to break the kiss Marie her head on his chest near his shoulder she gently ran her fingers over his over shoulder making sure not to touch the make up.  
And down the side of his chest and stomach. Dylan rub her back. Making Marie close her eyes loving the feeling. She looked up and ran her hands throw his hair pulling him into another kiss.   
Both of them moaning into each others mouths.   
They broke apart has the trailer soon opened. Marie stayed on his lap resting her head back on his shoulder. The women smiled and soon finished what she was doing.   
"Ok all done". Sue said.   
"Wow, if I didn't know any better I would say that was real". Marie said. 

She soon removed herself from Dylans lap. Which Dylan didn't want to happen he wanted her to stay on his lap. But she had to, has he needed to go back on set and start filming.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie held his hand has they both walked to where Dylan would be filming. Marie stood with him behind the camera she folded her arms and looked around.   
Even though she was with him on set she was still very nervous about the stunts that was being filmed.   
Dylan could see this and put his hands either side of her waste and she un folded her arms and put her hands on his fore arms gently squeezing them. She loved the way he had toned up, but then again she loved the way he was when they first meet.   
He looked at her and lent in kissing her. She kissed him back. The crew and cast just watched them, smirking to them selfs.   
"Ok, let's get filming". The director said making the two pull apart. Dylan sighing at the lost of contact from her lips.   
Marie looked at him.   
"Ok sit here ok, you can see me from here". Dylan said. As he walked her over to a chair which Marie sat down on. Dylan walked away and on set in front of the camera.   
Marie had a clear view of him. He looked at her and smiled. Marie watched as they prepared him for the stunt. Making sure everything was tight and everyone knew what to do.   
Marie sat there rubbing her hands on her legs. To say she was anxious was right.   
Marie felt someone sit down next to her, she looked to her left and saw his co star sat next to her. She looked at her and smiled.   
"He loves you". She said to Marie.   
"And I love him". Marie said she didnt even have to think about her answer.   
"I know, you are worried". She said.   
"I am yes, I just dont want nothing bad to happen". Marie said.   
Not looking at her. Keeping the eyes on the man in front of her. 

Wasn't long before they was ready.   
"AND ACTION". The director shouted. Soon Dylan was doing what was needed to be done. Marie sat watching him as he did the stunts that was needed. Marie couldn't believe she was getting to see first hand what her love was good at. The way he did the stunts with so much ease. Marie was still nervous. She wouldn't be fully ok until it was all done. Then she could relax. 

About 20 minutes later the filming for that scene was over. Marie breathed a sign of relief. Dylan soon walked over to her. Wrapping her arms around him. She kissed his neck he started kissing her neck gently. Making her giggle.   
"See everything is fine". He said. Marie looked at him.   
"I know it is, but I'm allowed to be nervous with some stunts". Marie said. Looking into his gorgeous eyes. He lent his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes.   
It seemed to have got dark quickly. Marie pulled out her phone and noticed the time. 11:30pm.   
She couldn't believe how late it suddenly had got. They was still on location. But there was trailers around.   
They would be a bit of a wait for the next scene to be filmed.   
So Dylan and Marie went into one of the trailers.   
Once inside Marie looked around there was a bed and a few other things. Marie laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Dylan climb in next to her pulling her close to him. She looked at him. She could see how tired he was. And kissed his forehead. Allowing him to lay his head between her breast. She kissed the top of his head and ran her hands gently. She could feel his breathing relax. He tighten his grip around her. Holding her. Marie smiled and closed her eyes.   
He gently ran his hands down her back under neath her top. Gently rubbing her tummy. She smiled. Whispering to him "try and get some sleep, even if it's a couple of hours". He cuddled her even more closing his eyes. Marie ran her fingers over his shoulders gently and down his arm. In a way to relax him.   
Dylan smiled as he felt her hands gently over his arms. He lifted his head and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back moaning into the kiss. He kissed her neck sucking it gently. He ran his hand under her top again up to her breasts. Slowly and gently squeezing them. Making her moan even more. She loved how his hands felt on her skin. He moved his lips back to hers.   
"Mmm babe, Ivwant to but not here". Marie moaned.   
Neither of them had been together like that. Of course these last few days she wanted to. But not where they was at the moment.   
Dylan kissed her even more. He soon pulled her to him this time her head on his chest. She held him close. And smiled. Laying like this Dylan was soon a sleep and so was Marie. He loved holding her like this. 

A few hours had passed and there was light knock on the trailer door. This woke Dylan but Marie was still a sleep. Dylan moved slowly. This however woke Marie. She looked at him.   
"Time already". Marie said sleepy.   
"Yes, go back to sleep". Dylan said kissing her and getting out of bed. Pulling the covers back over her. She smiled weakly at him as she was still sleepy. He made sure the covers was over her keeping her warm. Kissing her again.   
He left her fast a sleep in the trailer. And went back on set it was now 3:30am in the morning and it was also cold out.   
Marie was in the trailer she woke up and was cold. She soon found one of Dylans tops and put it on. It smelt of him and was nice and warm. She soon got back under the covers. Yes she missed him when he wasn't in bed with her. But she knew he was not far away and she would see him in a few hours. Marie soon fall back to sleep. Dylan filling her dreams.


End file.
